Trick or Treat
by AbayJ
Summary: Halloween was Abby favorite holiday….pure Gabby Fluff!


**Title**: Trick or Treat…  
**Author**: AbayJ  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Fluff  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada…but would love to own Gibbs…yummy!  
**Couple(s)**: Gibbs and Abby, hints of Ziva and Tony.  
**Summery**: Halloween was Abby favorite….pure Gabby Fluff!  
**Author's Note**: Okay, I have just started watching NCIS…in fact; the first eppy I've ever watched is the one where Gibbs threatens to spank Abby. So I guess that kind of made me a Gabby fan…I've only seen one eppy with Kate, so I really only know Ziva David…so this, if I continue it beyond this fic, it'll probably be a Ziva and Tony fic. Though I muse admit…the Tate fics I've read..I loved so if I can catch a few more reruns on Saturday with Kate in them, I may write a Tate fic.  
**Authors Note Two**: I normally do not branch out of Soap Opera Fan fiction, if you look at by bio, you'll see that. But I've become obsessed with NCIS, so I really wanted to write a fic about it. I know it'll probably be horrible so please be kind but I would enjoy any criticism you can give me, I even enjoy flames if I can learn something from them. So please review.

* * *

Abby moved around the room, hurrying her pace as Gibbs words echoed in her head, 'Need this in a hour Abbs," and with a peck on her cheek he was gone. But one look at her calendar stopped her. Tomorrow was Halloween…her absolute favorite holiday.

Halloween had always been her favorite, even when she was a small brat. She would dress up in the creepiest of outfits and the heaviest make-up. Not at all unlike her make-up nowadays but just a little heavier and a lot more black.

Her mind wondered to the Halloween costume she had picked out as soon as the department stores had begun putting them out. The short French Maid dress hung on her closet door…just waiting for her to make it her own.

Oh yes, she could not wait for tomorrow. She'd wear it to work tomorrow and throw the whole team off their feet, especially Gibbs…Monday would be the best workday ever!

* * *

Tony moved around slowly, the bulky Gorilla suit making it almost impossible to sit at his desk. Maybe being a Gorilla hadn't been the best idea but he couldn't help but wanting to see Gibbs and Ziva reaction to the costume, and without a doubt, it'd be a hilarious one.

Smiling to himself, he once again tried to wiggle himself into to the seat but he heard the squeaky feels begin to move and he made a hasty grasp for the desk but only succeeded to fall on his ass. He gave a long sigh and laid on the ground. Halloween was quickly becoming the holiday he hated the most.

* * *

Abby smiled as her chucky heeled metal-strapped boots made a loud stomping sound as she walked. Her hair was up in its usual style but a blood-splattered maid's hat was in between the two ponytails. Her dress was tore on the bottom (which only hit mid-thigh) and pure white apron and midnight black dress we're both splattered with blood also. A knife that was also covered in fake blood was in the pocket of the apron and the torn fishnets completed the look.

She loved Halloween!

Moving toward the office, she looked on with amusement as Gibbs stood in the middle of the room, yelling at Tony, who had on what looked like a Gorilla suit, minus the head of the suit. His hand rubbed the spot that she supposed Gibbs had smacked.

"This is a place of work Tony, do you think you can work a case with that get-up on!" he asked in a tone that would make even the biggest man tremble with fear.

She was just glad it wasn't directed at her and that she had brought a change of clothes if Gibbs said something about her "get-up".

"Hiya, don't you just love Halloween?" she asked in her over-happy voice and all 4 pairs of eyes turn to her.

Ziva looked confused, Tony's eyes raked up and down her body in appreciation, and McGee just gulped. But Gibbs eyes we're the one she noticed. She felt his hot gaze move over her legs that looked long in the short dress and high heels boots. Then moved over her torso and her cleavage that was straining against the lace of the dress.

It made her ache with wanting, something no man had ever been able to do before. Only Gibbs could do that to her.

"Oh..wow Abby..you look….whoa," Tony got out and McGee only nodded.

"I don't get this, why did you and Tony dress up? And what is Halloween," Ziva said in a confused tone. Still looking at Abby with amusement.

"Uh..I'll tell you about it later Ziv," Tony told her and grinned his trademark grin at her. "Maybe over dinner?"

But Gibbs interrupted before Ziva could tell Tony a smart comeback. "Abbs, you look interesting," he said right before back to McGee. "Do you have my names?"

"Well uh Sir…I have one of them…but uh Sir…I could uh find the other one," McGee said in a petrified voice and Tony shook his head. Turning his attention back to Abby.

"Why do you get away with everything? He didn't say anything about your costume," he whined like a spoiled child and Abby only gave him a cryptic smile and moved towards the elevator, going to the lab.

* * *

"Abbs, got anything for me," Gibbs asked as he walked over to Abby'1s computer where she sat and stood behind her.

"You might say that," she turned around in her seat and came very close to Gibbs's body. She only smiled up at him and reveled in the warmth it gave off.

"What is it?" Gibbs said in a gruff voice and he couldn't help but let his eyes stray over Abby's cleavage that was pushing up against the top of that _very naughty dress_. What he wouldn't give to sit down where she was, put her over his lap, push up that _very naughty dress_ up, and spank that firm bottom until it was red and she was wet……oh he really shouldn't be thinking like that. Not while he was this close to her and she would be able to see his reaction.

"I found a stand of hair on that clothing you brought me** AND** fingerprints on the zipper that was on the coat," she smiled and jumped up. But Gibbs didn't quite move fast enough and her body landed against his with a thud. Her body aligning which his and her chest pressed against his.

Gibbs quickly moved and straighten his suit jacket and Abby frowned but continued on. Moving towards the table she showed him what she found. "I ran the DNA from the hair and the fingerprints and found this," pulling up the Virginia ID, she smiled. "Adam Matterviews, he isn't part of the military but his wife is….Lisa Hobbits, the woman who is in the morgue. Ain't I good!"

Gibbs only looked at her and moved closer to her. Moving his face down so his lips we're only a hair breath from hers, kissing her gently and softly. Running his tongue across her slightly parted lips before slipping it into her mouth. Opening his lips across hers and kissing her firmly and passionately, his hand molding across her hips and pulling her closer to his body. Nipping at her bottom lip right before he pulled away and whispered against her lips. "Yeah, Abbs, you're real good,' and kissed her forehead before walking away.

When the lab door closed she touched her lips and smiled. Halloween was so her favorite holiday!


End file.
